


Bianca's Wonderland

by SakuraRoca



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before Sherlock Begins, F/M, Going into The World of WhoLock, Jack and Torchwood Woah, Kinda of Cool if u think about, M/M, Other, Tenth Doctor Era, but then there are the monster in these shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRoca/pseuds/SakuraRoca
Summary: Bianca Being a typical 25-year-old woman with a Cat Obsession furthermore a Dad Who Works for MI6 as an Agent plus a Mother Who manage as a Fashion designer but did do Ex-Agent and Navy during Her time at the CIA and Navy, Ya She not so common like the other Fishes in the society, apparently only ordinary things she does denote to watch anime, Hold a feline to communicate to, and Watch Doctor Who including SherlockBut just when she knew her Ordinary things were about to get Wacky andCome to life."I never urged This, to happen""But it Happened any way"





	1. Bianca's Bio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aubrey in Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430838) by Cotille S. 



> The Great SAKURA-SAMA Does not own this only Bianca and   
> her plot and the people you don't know  
> Know On to the Show   
> *Skates away does poses along the way*

Birth Name: Bianca Eris Beaumont

Family Name: Bianca Eris Beaumont-Chastain Age: 25

****

**tae-Yeon-Taeyeon IS Playing Bianca Beaumont**

**Thing You would see her wear or See with her _:_**

Bianca Keeps a Pendant That her Mother Gave her on her 4th birthday It had her Mother Picture inside of it, The Pendant had an Engraving inside of it Saying _‘Make Your Own Magic My Star._

__

\- Bianca's Mother gave her Wedding band and Engagement Ring to her Daughter now it's on a necklace  

 and around Bianca's Neck or on her hand  

 

\- Bianca Always has her Phone and a Few Books to keep Occupied Like Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter 1-4, The Chronicles of Narnia, Shadow and Bones, Red Queen, A Discovery of Witches, The Magicians, Schooled in Magic, The Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings and Few Manga. She Kept them in hand or on her phone along with her Glasses and a Puzzle Box

\- On Bianca’s 10th Birthday Her Mother Gave Her a Black Colored Cat with Yellow blueish Eyes, Bianca Named her after The Anime Sailor moon 'Luna' but calls her 'Little Moon' Or 'My Moon' 

 

 Bianca's Personality

-Semi-Anti-Social:

Bianca is Semi Anti-Social Person since she was tiny, Bianca tried to communicate to somebody put only thing would get her to talk 

would be assisting another person an Elder opening door for someone Disable or unable to do so

-Humble:

She is Humble to a Degree when someone praises her even though she toned it down it was easy

that anyone could do it she would have a blush 

-Observant:

Bianca can Take notice of a person and new how they walked, Talked, Which hand to write with,

and what they did that morning or last night.

-Intelligent:

With an IQ of 210 furthermore capable to spot the tiniest things nearby her and capable to read

a book and retain the information (She kinda like Sherlock but without a mind palace and being a highly functioning sociopath) 

-Alert

Bianca was taught by her father to be alert and be on 

guard and be ready for a fight since she is flexible 

and knows Hand-to-Hand combat and Using Guns

and also Daggers/Knives

-Sneaky

She Learned to be quiet her feet and movement

Since her Father in the government worker as

Bodyguard/Agent Person with high Kill and dangers  

But also making people forget her

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bianca's POV Chapter: The Beginning /The Start of The Lazarus Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know This kind of hard to do With my Brain with so many Idea's but hey I did it anyway This Starts in 2007 About A 10 Hours after They left in The Tradis

Bianca's POV

 

“You Gotta be Kidding ME!”I Cry in Frustration, Starring miserably at my Laptop I only had to do about 3,000 words for this Assignment, It was Kicking My French and Korean Ass, hmm Let’s see, Roughly 600 Words  

 

To say I was in a Bad Mood was an understatement I was in a Not In a Good Mood.

My Second Trimester of College Japan In Doshisha University **(1)** and I Was Trapped on Island with Bunch of Sassy Meerkats **(2)**. I Shut my Laptop down and got up from the desk

 

Since I was getting nowhere on this Assignment, The Bane Of my Existence is The Wifi Yellow Exclamation Mark. I Haul Myself to the Kitchen And Stubbing my Toe in The process (Cue The Colorful 10 Languages Profanities That I know) Making my way To make Seoklyu-cha (Meaning Pomegranate Tea) I hobble Back to My Domain, To nurse my Almost broken toe, Grabbing my Bag That Grandfather gave me and putting it on my lap and taking out a laptop and turning it onto Netflix putting it on to Sherlock

 

Tossing my bag to the ground and hitting Salem I turned to him “I’m so sorry my baby.”I cooed Picking up My Puffy Cat and putting him on my lap Once I did that I unpaused sherlock.

 

(3 Hours Later)

 

I was feeling tired I turned off Netflix and shut down my Laptop, My eyes wheres dropping feeling tired I fell asleep.

 

I got woken up by my Luna sitting on my face “Ugh Luna gets off my face, Too much fur.” I sputter to say I picked up Luna and put him on the floor I Yawn Stretching my arms getting up

I toss my bedsheets and walk into my living room I stop “This is... Not my Apartment.”I said Bit Freaking I notice Looking around this place now It had Soft Blue on the wall pictures That look like me and my parents on a mantel with Tv next to it, a note on the Coffee Table I went over to pick it up I turn over the letter

For Bianca

Add to my freaking out the moment I open the letter and read it

 

**_'Dear Bianca_ **

**_I_ ** **_notice_ ** **_When you read this letter you woken up by knowing this is not your home anymore_ **

**_This place is where you will live in for the rest of your life until leaving this place_ **

**_Plus being fighting on how and where the hell you are To Answer that_ **

**_You're in The Doctor who and Sherlock world merge_ ** **_together_ **

**_But you won’t age until 2010 right now you be able to interact with the doctor until 2010 then both Shows will merge. All your stuff from your world is here in each room_ **

**_But I Made few tweaks to your bag_ ** **_It_ ** **_now have time lord tech inside so_ ** **_it_ ** **_’s bigger in the inside_ **

**_And your phone now_ ** **_it_ ** **_can call from anywhere even in the universe and a Sonic Ring_ ** **_it_ ** **_changes to what you wear on your outfits and a supercomputer_ ** **_it_ ** **_on your laptop and in the wall inside the library Just to you know_ ** **_it_ ** **_called Jade and a card with unlimited money on  you can take out money out of_ ** **_there_ ** **_since_ ** **_it_ ** **_fills_ ** **_it_ ** **_so… Your Physical, Your Mind is able to think 2 Times faster than a normal mind plus your hearing and eyesight will be Enchanted too it be to over baring.  also once_ ** **_it_ ** **_hit 2010 Melia you can interact with Sherlock and aging again._ **

 

 **_Oh the apartment is already paid for and_ ** **_it_ ** **_’s in 221C_ ** **_it_ ** **_’s one story from Sherlock_ **

**_Please Explore the Flat or Apartment who cares right now_ **

**_Just remember you can give Spoilers in these worlds even change things Mary Being shot and dying, things like that or help someone from dying_ **

**_Oh_ ** **_there_ ** **_’s a book in the library_ ** **_It_ ** **_looks like a Witches book of Shadows kind of cool to think but_ ** **_it_ ** **_shrinks to a keychain and always to find a way to you_ ** **_it_ ** **_has all the things will happen in  this world in_ ** **_Time and Space_ ** **_and in Sherlock_ **

**_I Hope you love_ ** **_it_ ** **_here and Be careful_ **

**_Bianca_ **

 

**_-Your Friend Ms.Sakura'_ **

 

I was done reading a smile was spreading on my face I did a Happy dance for a moment then look at the pros and cons on this The Pros to this was Meeting The doctor and Amy and Rory Even River  Plus Sherlock and Watson too but then cons to this is Monsters in doctor who is scary in my opinions like weeping angels and Daleks and Narvada vesta plus the Silence Thank god this like a SuperWhoLock where Things in supernatural is real  oh god lord “My brain is going Hayward, it looks like We are not in Kanas Anymore Luna.”I said I put the letter down I explore the Apart- _Flat_ It’s Flat Now I walk into the kitchen It’s nice to have a Nice size window with a plant it had a mixer of Dark Wood and White color in it, it brought out the color that was inside the kitchen

and head to library If I could find it  Walking down the hallway I found a Sign That says Library I roll my eyes I open the door My Jaw dropped The Fucking room was bigger on the inside Trinkets around the room but dazzling in the room it had a comfy Colors in them and workstation

I look around until I Found my bag and my phone and the Sonic Ring Putting my phone away in the bag and slipping on my Ring seeing it change into a Charm Bracelet plus the book of spoilers is what I'm calling it now

 

Anyway I grabbed my card and put it in my wallet I think I should head out but first, I need to check the date I turned on my phone it read 10:30 Am. 2007 huh so where does this put me

‘I think the beginning of The Lazarus Experiment. I should pack a few things’ I think

I head out the library heading to my new room that I would sleep at I grab my shoes and put on an Emerald dress  and fix my hair and grabbing my heels to wear

I spin around in front of the mirror I nodded I look over to my left and notice there was a letter I walk over to it and picked it up it was experiment letter I needed to get in

I sigh “well at least I don't have to lie or use something else,” I said I head towards to my bedroom door and heading out into the living room walking out I head to my door and headed downstairs I notice Mrs. Hudson I wave at her “Hello Mrs. Hudson” Ms.Huson Turns around and smiles and Spoke “Now where are you going on this Fine Night Bianca?” I chuckle a bit “I have an invite to a place for the opening for Dr.Lazaras

 

(25 Minutes later)

The taxi stopped at the center where I need to go I head to the front and notice Trish Martha’s sister I walked up to her “hello Miss may I know your name?” She asked of me I answer her “Bianca Beaumont” I said with my French and Korean accent mix in my voice

She looked on the list and went wide eye “Ms.Beaumont, you are the list ma'am have a nice day ma'am” she said I walk inside I notice The doctor and Martha, I walk close to them but not next to them A Waiter comes asking If I wanted a Drink I nod And Grab a Champagne

I sip on it and walk towards them The Doctor noticed me I spoke him But Reeling in my Fangirling

 

moment “Hello Sir Ma’am Couldn’t help to notice you're having trouble understanding the change in this Experiment,” I said With My French accent in motion They both turn The Doctor Spoke first “Yes, I’m Wondering on how this possible not in a million years a human being can do this.” He

said in Rapid speed I Kept up in he speaking

 

and Said “all other human accomplishments in science, even the splitting of the atom and Armstrong landing on the Moon. It all Depend on the atom and The Molecules in and Using This hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate, But if It Could He could Unlock a Dormant-Gene If that lucky.”I Said to them The Doctor went Wide Eye even Martha, The doctor Spoke again “May I ask, Who are you You know So much about this”

I as Spoke The Light Dimmed and Lights were on Professor Lazarus ‘So it begins.’ I thought

 


End file.
